Temptation
by Allume a Pense
Summary: [oneshot] Troy is afraid to try anything with his sweet and innocent girlfriend. But Gabriella is tired of waiting, so she decides to play dirty. TG [rated VERY appropriately!]


**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Here's a new oneshot for you. I have to tell you, both Troy and Gabriella are awfully OOC but it adds to the humor. By the way, I know the idea seems similar to theperfectrhyme's Concocting Chemistry, but it's really not! Anyways, enjoy.

---

Troy yawned and scratched the back of his head. Could this project get any more boring? How many times can Darbus make an assignment out of drama? He aimlessly doodled on a piece of lined paper, waiting for his mom – or dad – to call and save him. The only reason he was still here was because his gorgeous girlfriend was working with him, and they were alone. Finally.

He looked up and gazed around the room. The off-white walls were a paradisiac canvas for the many colorful items in the room, the sage green bedding or the lavender pillows. Troy swallowed hard; he could almost taste the sugary-sweet atmosphere of the room on his tongue. That's just the problem; his girlfriend was the flawless picture of perfection. Usually would that be a problem? No – but everything about her was rated G. She was pretty in the angelic way; her voice was nothing less of the Good Queen, she never swore or put down anyone. God forbid a vulgar or inappropriate (-ly dirty?) clouds her bright mind.

He would feel uncomfortable trying to make a move on her. Sinful, even, he thought. She was always so clean and innocent, and it was killing him to know he can't try anything with her, like he'd be touching his little 5-year-old sister.

But tonight, he wanted to stay and see what happens. Her mother was out on business and she was working calmly on her bed, with only her bedside lamp illuminating the room. Troy couldn't help but notice she was dressed comfortably – _very _comfortably – in a rather low-cut tank top and pink cheerleading shorts. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, as it always was when she had to think, and she was hunched over her laptop. The clacking noises of the keys would go on hastily, her imagination spilling across the virtual paper as fast as she could think. They would stop temporarily, as she scanned for mistakes, then go on in a progressively-getting-quicker manner.

Gabriella pushed her laptop farther down the bed, getting onto her knees and then finally resting on her stomach. Her breasts were pushed up closely to her as she began to type again, and her cleavage tripled in size. Troy swallowed again – he swallowed his temptation this time. Gabriella looked up at Troy sitting at her desk across from the foot of her bed. Chocolate eyes sparkling, she played with the promise ring he had given her for their one-year anniversary. "Troy, how far have you gotten with that?" she nodded towards the poster board Troy had half-written on.

"I'm almost done," he replied slowly, keeping his gaze downcast. He'd taken note of her change in position. "How far have you got on – whatever you're doing?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed herself up and off of the bed. She walked over to him on the ground, and kneeled right in front of him. 'She' was lingering right in front of him. Her face was bemused and pure. Her eyes glimmered with endless amounts of chaste and her lips just happened to be glazed over with (strawberry? Watermelon? He couldn't tell.) lip gloss. "Why are you so distracted? You're never like this."

Troy focused intently on her slender hands. They were wringing themselves out nervously – it was one of those little quips he'd grown to love about her. Her nails were well kept (Sharpay had taken her for a manicure) and painted a light, sweet pink color. There was an odd bump on her wrist; her bone right there was very apparent and was the constant topic of complaint with Gabriella. She also wore this odd colored rubber band around her wrist. It was worn and lavender colored – her favorite. Sharpay had given it to her to help her stop biting her nail. Whenever she noticed herself biting them, she'd snap the rubber band and instantly stop.

But the highlight of her delicate hands was the gorgeous ring adorning her ring finger on her left hand. It was simple but Gabriella loved everything about it. The ring was made of sterling silver and had a heart next to a tiny music note engraved into it. She loved the meaning behind it. It was the promise ring Troy had presented to her on their one-year anniversary. He had been so sure of their relationship he thought that was the right time – and they had stayed strong for about 14 months now.

"Earth to Troy, can you read me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm not distracted, I'm just tired." He faked a yawn and stretched out his arms. Gabriella knitted her eyebrows together and moved a bit closer to him on the ground. She was sitting on her heels and Troy wasn't sure if she was aware of how low her tank top was now. "Maybe I should go, it's getting late." He turned to look out her balcony doors. Gabriella twisted her promise ring.

"It's only 7:30, Troy." She giggled. "Liar, liar, pants on fire," she teased, moving around behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on them as well. She whispered into his ear, "Don't leave me …please?" Her voice was a mix of truth – she really didn't want him to leave! – and seduction. Troy had never heard her do that; was she reading his mind?

"Oh-kay." He stuttered. His mouth was slightly open and a tingle would not stop traveling up his spine – his skin was covered in goose bumps. Gabriella nuzzled his neck gently and rubbed his chest in circles. _Stay clean Troy. This is Gabriella right here._

"I hate to be alone …" she giggled into the crease of his neck. Her hair was falling over his shoulder now, and he was shaking so hard he was sure she could feel it. If he had to ask for a towel in the Montez residence ever again, he'd shoot himself. She began to hum some song – inaudible to Troy – and her short, warm breaths were blasting onto his skin. He tried to shrug, but she stayed put.

After 3 minutes of complete silence, she removed herself from him. Gabriella crawled around to the front of him again and sat one inch away. He was no longer trying to hide his gaze from her. Troy's posture was stiff and rugged, and Gabriella was sure he would explode into a million pieces if she tried anything else. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" she asked quietly, instantly turning back into the timid girl she usually is.

"No, no! Absolutely not!" he reassured her, shaking his head hastily. He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over it. "It's nothing you did. Honestly, I'm not mad at you."

"Then what is it?" she shifted in her spot.

"You're just so …hot." He explained weakly, running a hand through his hair. Gabriella raised an eyebrow and smiled amusedly.

"Thank you?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Troy stood up and began to pace her room. Gabriella remained cross-legged on the floor. "Ugh, it's hard to explain. And embarrassing. I'm sorry, Gabriella, I really think I should go," he went over to his little space on the floor to gather his stuff. Gabriella watched in silence – she wasn't mad or sad, she was just truly confused. Boys. What problems.

"Embarrassing?" Gabriella chuckled, staring into her wall. "You know you can tell me anything Troy. I'm your girlfriend." She pouted, widening her dark brown eyes and pouting a bit. She _loved _pulling the 'I'm your girlfriend' phrase and pout combo. It always made Troy feel guilty and tell her absolutely everything. It was a flawless act of clever thought and imagination. Well, Gabriella liked to think it was.

"Don't pull that on me," Troy's voice was scolding yet playful. "You know it always works."

Gabriella stood up and fluffed up her long hair. "Eh, I tried." She shrugged. "So really. What's up? Is it about your friends, or your dad, or grades …"

"Gabriella, it's about you."

"Me?" Gabriella cocked her head and pushed herself up. Her ponytail was messy and falling out, her hot pink bra straps were easily showing, and she looked tired and worn. But at the same time, she looked like a sexy mess, effortlessly gorgeous in her own way. It was a serious turn on to Troy, but sometimes he wished it wasn't. "How could it be about me, your sweet, innocent girlfriend?"

_Innocent, _Troy repeated in his mind. _I thought you were. Now I'm not so sure. _"It's nothing bad, it's just that …okay, don't laugh," he pleaded with her. She shrugged and nodded. He paused, holding his breath, preparing what to say. "Gabriella, do you ever notice how you look or talk? Or act?"

Gabriella walked over to the mirror and ran a hand over her cheek. "Sometimes. Why, do I look bad? Do I talk weird – do I act stupid? Is that what this is about?" she crossed her arms dejectedly.

"No." Troy's answer was short. "You look like a princess all the time. You're smart and so is your speech and you _always _have manners and class. You're absolutely _perfect_." He sighed, for lack of a better description.

Gabriella walked over to him and took his hand in hers. His hand was calloused and warm, a familiar feeling she had always loved. "First of all – since all of this seems to be a bad thing – in my defense, I'd like to say that I'm not perfect. I don't always look like a princess, in case you've never seen me when I'm sick or just out of bed. I just talk the way I'm thinking, not like I'm smart," she smiled fondly up at him. "My mom just taught me to have manners. But I don't have any manners when I'm mad, believe me. And I don't even know _how _to be classy!" she cried, blinking her eyes.

"It's not a bad thing," Troy ignored her monologue, "It's just that we're seniors in high school now."

"And?"

Troy was becoming impatient. He wished he could just spit it out. How would he say it that would make her get it quickly, though? _"Hey Gabi, I wanna bang you."_? Definitely not! He shook his head quickly, and abruptly spilled his word vomit. "Gabriella, are you a virgin?"

Gabriella's expression was mortified, embarrassed and curiosity all in one. Her jaw dropped a bit, but she snapped it back up to maintain her so-called "class". "Excuse me, Troy?" she sounded stern for a split second, but Troy could tell her eyes were laughing at him.

"Just," he sighed, feeling at her mercy. "Are you a virgin?"

Gabriella took her head in her hands, rubbing her temples vigorously with her index and middle finger. Then she looked up into his eyes, hers shining over again with total innocence and honesty. "Am I a virgin …" she repeated, slowly. "Truthfully? Uh, no."

Troy's eyes bulged and his jaw practically fell to the floor. "You?" he gasped, candidly curious and shocked. "But how …why? When did you …argh!" he cried exasperated, falling back onto her bed with a loud plop. He was facing up towards the canopy, on his back. His hands were covering his eyes. Gabriella sat beside him on the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap. The silver promise ring was glinting off her bedside lamp.

"How? Most people know how not to be a virgin." She squirmed talking about the subject. "And why, well, it's a long story. My first boyfriend, his name was Chico."

"Chico?" Troy snorted.

Gabriella shot him a quick glare and continued telling her story. "Chico. Anyways, we went to a sophomore party back in San Diego. Chico was a huge flirt, but since I had never had a boyfriend before, I automatically accepted him. When we got to the party, this girl named Tina started to hang out with Chico. She almost went into the bedroom with him, but I was determined to keep him, so I decided to …you know …" she paused, searching for the right word. "Win him over. I went into the bedroom with him instead of Tina." She shrugged.

"It was a one night thing and he ended up dumping me after. But I didn't really care – he sucked in bed." She shrugged and examined her nails as if she'd been experimenting her whole life. Troy shot straight up and stared at her in disbelief. She seemed unfazed by his disapproving gaze.

"That sounds really weird coming from you." He added.

Gabriella sensed the joking in his voice and smiled. She loved having a boyfriend who trusted her enough to not be jealous. "What about you?" she turned around to look at him. "Does the hottie-superbomb get any action?" she nudged the subject. Her lips were still glazed over and she looked as inquisitive as ever.

Troy snorted. Normally, he'd never admit this to the guys, but he trusted his girlfriend enough to let it out. He hands were behind his head, and Gabriella laid down next to him – about 4 inches away and on her side. "If you mean off the basketball court, then no."

Gabriella played dumb and gasped, smiling fully. "I can see the school headlines now. Troy Bolton: the man who does it _on _the court!" she joked, laughing a bit. Her laugh was tinkling and light.

Troy flipped himself over so he was on his stomach with his elbows propping him up. He leaned over and pecked her on the forehead. "Funny. Anyways, the whole point of this rather disturbing conversation is that …you seem like you're so innocent, so I always feel bad when I get those urges. You're hot, Gabriella." He sat up. "Don't deny it. Look at yourself. Your tank top is the lowest I've ever seen one go, I've never seen shorter shorts, and when you touched me tonight I just feel …bad." He admitted. Gabriella sat up also.

"I get what this is about." She nodded knowingly. Instantly, her Einsteinette personality took over. "I can't say I know what _you _feel but here's what I feel: I don't have a problem. Just do it." She shrugged casually. "Of course, I don't mean now. But I just mean don't be afraid to." She smiled. The smile was so angelic – it didn't match her words at all. _Gabriella Montez, you make no sense to me_.

"Thank you?" Troy imitated her from before. Gabriella moved closer to him. He was sitting cross-legged.

"I'll make it easier for you …" she purred, crawling into his lap. Troy began to get that sweaty feeling again. But this time – he didn't feel wrong about it. Gabriella was playing with the collar of his shirt – just tugging on it lightly. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "You know, if you want."

The soft whisper must've been the last straw, because the next thing Gabriella knew, she was under Troy with his lips pressed firmly against hers. He was making no attempt to, uh, "unclothe" her and she had no problem with that. He was respectable. So was she. They fit so perfectly. Besides, she wasn't really ready for sex.

The kiss elevated to open-mouthed and Gabriella began to enjoy it. Troy even had no idea his girlfriend was such a good kisser! By accident (truthfully,) Gabriella moaned and almost sent Troy off the wall.

The only thing that prevented him from wanting more was the very irritating sound of a ringing. At first it sounded faint, but as it went on, he began to notice it even more until it was too loud for him to continue. Reluctantly, he pulled away and noticed it was his cell phone. Gabriella sat up – her hair was tangled now and her lip gloss was officially smudged. She smiled and sighed dreamily, laying back down as Troy answered his phone.

"There are only two reasons a guy doesn't answer his phone right away. One, he's dead. And I think you, my friend, know the second one." The slightly irritating-at-the-moment voice of his best friend Chad cheered from the other end of the phone. Troy groaned. "So how is she? Good?"

"Shut up, Chad." Troy snapped into the phone. Immediately, he hung up and turned off the phone.

He'd tell him later.

---

**Author's Note: **Anyways, there you go. Please review! Also, I made a fanfiction myspace! It's myspace (dot) com (slash) allumeapense. I have updates, special information and a video blog I post on the front that I constantly update. Be warned: I'm stupid.

The site is not private, therefore if you don't have a myspace you can still view it. But feel free to be my friend and leave me a comment!

Thanks!


End file.
